Fellex Geros Burningspear
Introduction Chapter One Fellex was born in the Northern Mainlands to a Mother named Jaine, who was a whore in service to a Pure Elf named Azhul. Abandoned early the boy was raised in the Elysium Orphanage, with only knowledge of who his father was...a monster who ruled the Dragon Knights. This boy took to the streets at quickly, leaving the Orphanage behind him, surviving by stealing food market stalls and using the twists and turns of the city streets to lose guards. But when he heard of his father's apparent death, he did everything he could to make it to Ostagar to attend the funeral, to see for himself the grave of the man he had never met. There he also saw the other leaders of Belaros, as well as Dachi Tanoshi and Scientiam Est Potentia. There he stood, trying to form some form of emotional bond with the man through his gravestone but things did not go well, his father's passing words left the Knights in an uproar, killing the Oracle who had some to preside over the funeral proceedings, while the others Knights left the Alpha, Kanea Redwind, stayed. In her rage she declared that she would kill the blood of Naztheros, and made her attempt on Fellex's life, but was stopped by Dachi Tanoshi and Scietiam Est Potentia, who fought to keep his life safe. Though they were unable to kill her, they drove her away, much to Fellex's joy immediately taking to the two, seeing them as heroes. But perhaps even more to his happiness, Sciemtiam offers him a home, a family...something to which Fellex accepted with almost tears in his eyes, touched deeply by the Monk's kindness, perhaps revitalizing a part of Fellex's heart that had been dormant until now, one that would lead him to become the man he is now. And by his new Father figure's side, he left for the town of Potentia where he met the two people he would soon come to call his sisters, Leah and Christien. And there...he was given a home, a source of happiness...that was all too short lived. Not even two years later, Scientiam was beheaded defending Elysium from the rebellion and as the war ended, Fellex's heart broke, having lost yet another father. But his broken heart did not put him down, instead he was pushed to join the Mainland Military, to become stronger so he could be the one the Potentia sisters could lean on for support. Chapter 2 Having joined the Military at the ripe age of eighteen, Fellex worked as hard as he could to grow, and over the course of ten years, he did. He even met his half-brother, Baradir Naztheros, the two forming a close brotherly bond quickly. Both of them even rose to the rank of Commander around the same time, and it had seemed that Fellex's goal of becoming strong enough to support Christien and Leah was coming true, until the Horn of Champions was sounded, beckoning even more change for this man. Originally thinking little of it...he found out his sister Christien intended to go and attend...to become one of the Champions, upon this discovery Fellex immediately signed up to go as well, as a representative of the Mainlands, much to his brother's anger, the two parting with a gap having formed between them. And so with a heavy heart, Fellex left the Mainlands for the Keltharian Jungle and their capital, Ostagar, the birthplace of his father. There he gathered with the other contestants, as they were slowly paraded into the Arena one by one, and as they gathered in full the Chantry appeared with their champions...and then, the gypsy with his, Arthur Dragonbane, the son of Uther Dragonbane, the former Champion, but with him was Fellex's own sister, Melythra, he called out to her...only to be rebuked, and thus they left, and the games began. They tested them, trained them, made them stronger to weed out those unfit, and Fellex passed, but barely. He was located in the bottom tier, the Free-For-All, and he lost there, marking himself out as a D-Rank Champion. Then watched as the rest of the games continued, watching the rise of the new Champion, Jedediah. And from there, the real training began, to turn them all into proper Crusaders. Chapter Three Their training was finally complete, the Champions of Keltharia were Crusaders, the enforcers of law. Fellex was summoned to the Champion's command room, alongside Sutekina Bladeswift, and Christien Goldspear. Christien was dubbed their squad general, and they were dispatched to Fort Liton to meet the rest of their team as well as for his new Commander to pick her Lieutenant and Captain, many of them stepped foreward for the positions, but it was the two who did not want it that were given it, Fellex and Sutekina, Captain and Lieutenant. It was not long after this...that things began to turn towards the worst....Fort Liton was hit....a fleet of ships arrived, depositing Chantry troops onto the beach, Crusaders responded in turn, cannons firing, Infantry fighting on the sand. The commanders rushed to the field, pushing back enemy troops where they could...until he arrived...The Warden Commander, the Red Titan, he took them all on...but no matter the wound he regenerated, healed fully, and one by one, he began to kill off their squad, until they were forced to retreat...and by the end, only Christien, Fellex, and Sutekina remained...their command squad and troops...annihilated. But it was not over for them, the Champion granted them an important task, to bring others into the Alliance so they may combat the enemy...and first on their list was the Khoren. And from Ostagar they rode, to end the Civil War of the Khoren.... When they arrived, the final confrontation had begun, the Warbringers had almost all but destroyed the Faith Bringers and the Warchief, Sadones, was challenging the Arishoth to a duel, but instead Sutekina stepped forward to face him. And fight they did, Sutakina did her best, but Sadones wielded a strange power....and his spear vanished into darkness, only to impale the Lieutenant...and as she fell to the ground, lifeless...her eyes awoke, a flash of light, and Sadones cried out in pain, taken a blow from the woman who was previously dead, now standing tall as if never having been wounded in the first place. And so they fought again, and once more the spear vanished, killing Sutekina once more...but this time as the light flashed, Sadones fell to the ground....dead, the Faith Bringers had won. But Sutekina was blind now...her eyes used, and she asked for a Warrior's death, and Christien granted it...beheading her. And as the Arishoth made his speech about a better future, and named a new Warchief, Drakkon Spearhunter, he fell to the ground....during the battle between Sutekina and Sadones, he had fired a large blast of darkness, killing many Faith Bringers and hitting the Arishoth, leaving a deep darkness within him....which now came to claim him...and in the arms of his lover, he perished....Ishina Dakota, rose...and named herself the new Arishoth and pledged the fulfill his love's desire, and pledged the Khoren to the Alliance. And so the Crusaders returned to Ostagar, hearts filled with grief and relief in equal measure. Soon after, Christien had Fellex brought forward and had her position granted to him, she in turn became his Lieutenant. Not wasting anytime, the Newly promoted General Fellex rode out to the Elemental Plains, to meet with the leaders of the Order, and tried his best to bring them into the Alliance, but they would not unless certain....requests were met, and so Fellex returned, and informed the Champion, only for the Champion to grant those requests, effectively bringing in a new ally to the Alliance. Eager to bring in more allies, the squad rode off once more, North, to go towards the Druids of the Grove and the Mages of Eclipsion, but along the way Christien split off, saying she would meet him North, and little did he know this would be the last time he would see her in the light he did. But while Fellex was away...the Chantry pushed into the Jungle, taking territory all the way to the Capital, and even though Arthur managed to defeat the Warden Commander, the city and all its Crusader's were imprisoned behind a vast dome, spreading terror across the Freelands as religious citizens began to incite the populace to aid the Chantry. Fellex only found out when the Keeper, Omedion Kelsidion, the leader of the Druids sought him out and informed him, as well as the summit that was to take place to discuss the future to which Fellex was invited...and attend he did. At the Summit gathered many leaders, Councilors of the Mainlands, the Herald of the Order, the Warchief of the Khoren, Jack Rodger of the Hunter's guild, as well as others who came out of interest, Gemo Metropolis, Syri Potentia, Eltheras Xavius, Brianna Eclipse, and the Laows. There were votes called to see who would lead the alliance and who would be apart of it, and Fellex stepped forward as one, as was his duty, giving a speech to the gathered. He managed to secure the Mainlands, as well as reminding the Order and the Khoren of their oaths, Gemo Metropolis, Syri, Eltheras, they joined...but the others turned away, to wait and see, for they did not believe in a weak Champion like Fellex, a D-Ranked one above all. But with the gathered armies, the war truly began. The Chantry pressed their offensive, taking district after district in Elysium, and as they closed in on the final one, a shadow flew through the sky...a great gunship, its belly opening up as the forces of the Samurai Order descended upon the enemy, lead by their Herald, Dachi Tanoshi where he met the Holy Shield, Tony Malgo, on the field and defeated him. From there the forces of the Alliance invaded the city, taking back the districts and forcing the Chantry to retreat to the Docks, and during the final push a team was selected to face the final shield there, The Warchief, The Herald, Alarias Elrudon, Eltheras Xavius, and Syri Potentia. It was a hard-fought battle...but they emerged victorious...and Syri Potentia was arrested. It had been revealed to Fellex, thanks to the information of Kelisidon Omedion, the leader of the Druids, that Syri Potentia was infact the wife of a Holy Shield in the Chantry. And as she was brought in chains before him, they questioned her and as they were about to sentence her to the vault, the Hunter's guild emerged, threatening to blow the place up if they did not have Syri over, and as Fellex began to debate on whether it was a bluff or not...Jack revealed that Syri was not Syri...but Christien Goldspear, or Christien Potentia, Fellex's adopted sister. He was enraged....hurt and betrayed, and when asked to hand her over to them he did not hesitate....and as they left he smashed the table before him, breaking it in two. From there the Hunters Guild joined the war efforts. A new year began in the war, and the Chantry took the offensive, but as they tried to invade the north further they were pushed back with every wave by the brave forces of the Mainlands Army, and instead their Holy Shield Laylon Blacktongue took them through the south to try and take the Eastern Tower...and as they slaughtered the Khoren troops there, a shadow once more blotted out the sun, but this time no troops fell...missiles began to erupt around it and descend upon the army, destroying everything below, all they found of the Holy Shield was his axe, a God Relic known as Cruelty, which was brought before the Champion Fellex, and then given to Eltheras as a sign of faith. Soon after they took back the lands stolen from them and began the assault on the Western Mainlands, to push out the rest of the Red Flame's forces, the gunship holding the team to take on the shield. Three Laows, Eltheras, and Jack...but as they took position over Westeros, the Shield came to meet them....Alistair Harp, wielder of the Blades of Devotion and a Templar of the Chantry, he engaged them all in battle and fell quickly...only to rise up once more, removing his upper armor to reveal several tattoos on him, that turned out to be seals, keeping away his power, he then revealed himself as the Divine Assassin of the Grand Templar and fought them renewed, but once they brought him down....and again he rose. He managed to kill one of the Laows, Setsuko Laow, fist through his chest as he tried to defend one of his own clansmen, and as he fell dead Eltheras and the other fled because they were too weak to continue...so the remaining Laow and Jack fought the Templar the best they could, and as Shin Laow was about to fall...she arrived, Sakurai Laow a genious martial artist took the fight in her own hands, battling Alistair with everything she had until she finally ended him. After the hard battle the army was given time to rest as the Laows withdrew from the war effort, and Eltheras left to grow stronger. The last goal, the Keltharian Jungle...it was a stampede of the Alliance's forces, Fort Liton was bomarded and destroyer, removing all Chantry Troops there as the Alliance rolled through taking town after town back before converging on the Fort outside of Ostagar, taking it with ease. Fellex himself teleporting in alongside Dachi Tanoshi to fight the Shield there, and defeated him, upon request of the Keeper Omedion, he was sparred and brought back as a prisoner, to reveal he was an Agent of the Keeper. With his distance now the dome, it fell and released the Crusaders and people within, the Champion then riding to meet with the Alliance. But the joy of the Champion's return was short-lived as the Watcher stepped forward to call Fellex to trial for breaking Crusader and World Laws...and at the end, Fellex was sentenced to imprisonment in the vault, alongside Dachi Tanoshi accused of manipulating his mind. There he waited as the war continued above...surrounded by the darkness and the mad....until a figure of shadow appeared, and offered to teach him something, a skill known as Haki so he may fight the Grand Templar when the time came, and he accepted, but at the cost of his memories of the time being removed. He later reappeared during the siege of Baraldin Bay, fighting alongside Dachi once more to take down a massive Aeon, as well as Eltheras' return to face a Kraken Aeon. From there the armies of the Alliance took sail, having discovered the location of the Red Flames base in the Holy Lands. On his journey there, he was approached by Eltheras, who spoke to him of his duty as his protector, a promise he made to Syrien Chaoswind a relative of Fellex who died to make sure the dome rose around Ostagar, it was revealed he was actually a servant of the man known as the King of Dragons, but their king had been dead sometime now. And so they spoke...Fellex learning more of this man who will protect him in the days to come. When they landed upon the Holy Lands, he took off with the other Crusaders, engaging the Warden Commander at the steps to the Cathedral where the Grand Templar waited. Fighting alongside a Court Guard named Goreth against one of the Warden Commander's clones while the others did the same, he did his best, defeating his clone but at the cost of Goreth's life. He then retreated to regain his energy while the Champion and Arthur defeated the main Commander. And without much wait, the forces gathered again and a team was sent in to fight the Grand Templar, it was a hard fought battle....taking on the greatest heroes of the Alliance, the Hunter's Guild, and even the Gypsy himself(before he retreated again), they won but during the fight Eltheras had perished, impaled. The Grand Templar was glad...and revealed this was all a test to make us stronger, and told us a tale...a tale of a Champion, a Prophet, and a God. He then blessed them all with a mark, that gave them the light element and that should they ever die they would be reborn again, and if they dip their hands in the fountain of youth, immortality would be their's. Fellex knelt by the body of his friend, to which the Grand Templar spoke that he could give up this gift...either in part to bring Eltheras back but not to full strength...or to give him it all and lose his chance at immortality to give his friend life again, and Fellex did just that giving up all of the blessing so that Eltheras may live fully once more. And in his selflessness, the Grand Templar gave him another gift, increasing his lifespan by half of what it was. As the Grand Templar handed over the Holy Tear, a relic of the God of Light and the very thing that gave our world life...he faded...to dust. Shortly after as the heroes who particpated were gathered, they were given their rewards for their assistance, even Fellex who did this was given a choice, be release from his oath to the crusade or rise up to become the Court Guard just underneath the Right Hand, but he declined, taking his freedom seeking to be with his family, his children waiting for him back home. Appearance Describe the character current appearance include tattoo's, pierces, markings, scars, include his current MAIN attire. WARNING: PRESS ENTER UNTILL THE BLUE BAR PERSONALITY AND RELATIONSHIPS IS UNDER YOUR INFOBOX. THERE IS NO NEED TO PRESS ENTER IF INTRODUCTION REACHES PAST INFOBOX. Personality and Relationships Personality Here talk about the characters personality, you can choose to do it by talking about how it began at a certain point in his life and talk about how it changes throughout time by using sub-headings or you can just flat out explain it, two examples beneath Example throughout a course of time EXAMPLE BENEATH Example: Child/Teenage Example: Chronicles of Name Example: Chapter I Example of a flat out explanation EXAMPLE BENEATH He did this when he was this and grew up to this etc etc etc Relationships Here example the characters current relationships with characters he knows there is no need to example the relationship with characters that he or she hardly knows however if you choose to add it there is no rule against this. USE Sub heading 2 to add a name then underneath their name example and define the relationship sub heading 3 can be used if you want to discuss certain events. Abilities and Powers Fighting Styles Use Sub heading one to add a class to underneath FIGHTING STYLES and describe how the character achieved the class and how he or she uses it. ((Use sub heading 3 if they have multiple styles in the class)) WARNING: DO NOT TOUCH BATTLE ABILITIES, PASSIVE SKILLS, ACTIVE SKILLS. Battle Abilities Passive Skills Active Skills History This is where the characters detailed lore is added be sure to start from the beginning to the most recent or until the characters death. The use of sub headings is required.